


Peralta, report to Admin!

by AmyDancepantsPeralta



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, PeraltiagoSmut, Smut, Spoilers if you haven't been watching, The Tattler, With a little bit of fluff thrown in for good measure, because there can never be enough, season six
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 20:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyDancepantsPeralta/pseuds/AmyDancepantsPeralta
Summary: “You’ve got yourself a perfect record here, Mr Peralta …” she purred, breaking the kiss and leaving one hand to stroke his face before moving to lift off his sweater. “That is very impressive work. I think you’ve deserved a reward.”(The administrators office + Amy's kinks = sexy times.)





	Peralta, report to Admin!

**Author's Note:**

> So here's my take on what we all know what would have happened in that admin office. Smut ensues. 
> 
> I've noticed there are a couple of other fics like this - I'm glad we've all been inspired by that episode, and I think we're all bringing something different to the table!

Amy really didn’t mean for the night to play out like this.

They were here for exoneration - to clear Jake’s name of the title of tattler. A name that she, honestly, had no issue with (in fact, found it to be a little bit of a turn on.) But being wrongfully accused was something that they had _way_ too much experience in, and she totally got his need to uncover the truth.

The trip to the administration room had been her idea, sure. And yes, she probably hadn’t needed to wrap up her fist and smash through the plate glass window. But let’s be real - she’ll be sending them an anonymous payment to cover the repair costs. And that moment had been a one-time chance for her to be a rebel. Amy Santiago-Peralta, supportive wife and all round badass.

It wasn’t until she had hacked into the admin computer, with Jake chattering nervously behind her, that she had given into temptation and looked up her husband’s records, with the intention to sneak a peek before focusing on Brandon Bliss’s (and honestly, with a name like that, if he hadn’t taken up a job in porn, then it was just going to waste.)

Turns out, J. Peralta’s record had been very distracting. Perfect attendance. Relatively high grades. And the cherry on top - multiple hours of community service. 

Amy had always known Jake to be a good person. They wouldn’t be where they were today, if that weren’t true. He was smart, kind, handsome, and easily one of the best detectives out there. But these records only worked to confirm what she already knew - he had been a good kid, right from the beginning, even when there was so much going on for him outside of school hours. He had worked hard, and helped others, and turned into the great man that she was so proud to call her husband. He was a good person, and it was _sexy as hell_.

Voicing her kinks with a secret smile to her husband, she was met with a “Keep it in your pants, Santiago” which served only to make her moist. That’s _exactly_ where this was going. And she had tried to pull her mind back on track, bringing up Brandon’s records and helping Jake figure out which of his classmates were suspects. She _really_ tried to distract herself. But then she picked up his record off the printer, and stood before her husband, and before she knew it, she was kissing him like they were teenagers all over again.

“You’ve got yourself a perfect record here, Mr Peralta …” she purred, breaking the kiss and leaving one hand to stroke his face before moving to lift off his sweater. “That is very impressive work. I think you’ve deserved a reward.”

His eyes widening in shock, Jake began to break out in a grin of disbelief as her left hand moved further down his body, tracing the outline of his abs before heading straight for his belt buckle. “Wow, Ames - you really wanna do this? Here?”

Nodding quickly, she reached up to meet his lips again, joining his tongue with hers as he pulled her closer with a groan. “Absolutely. This is the hottest room in the whole building, and your record is really working for me.”

He answered her smile with his own, moving his hands from her waist to unbutton the front of her dress as her fingers made quick work of his belt. His oversized jeans fell to the floor quickly before getting kicked away from his feet, and as she reached out to cup him through his underwear they each let out a moan. He was already half hard, and as he finished unbuttoning her dress, he pushed her backpack to the floor before pulling her closer and dropping kisses to her breasts. 

Running the fingers of her spare hand through his hair, Amy groaned loudly as Jake’s mouth moved closer to her nipples, tonguing through her bra and leaving a trail of kisses in his wake. She couldn’t believe they were about to have sex in the administration room. _This was so hot._ She shifted her hand down from his neck slowly, pushing him away gently as she moved to kneel before him, glancing up as she reached into his underwear to pull out his cock. Dark eyes met hers, closing in veneration as she gripped his member, sliding her hand gently up and down in a familiar pattern that she knew generated results. He hardened even further at her movements, softly moaning her name as he reached out to grip her hair with one hand. 

“Oh God, Amy … yessss …” he moaned, tightening his hold on her ponytail as she leaned forward to lick the underside of him with her tongue, an action she knew he loved, before taking him completely into her mouth. 

Their years together had brought a certain sense of familiarity to their sexy times, each knowing the other’s bodies in such a way that little had to be said for either of them to reach their apex. But she loved how after all this time, he still called out her name as though it was the beginning, as though part of him still couldn’t believe that she was there with him - there to please him, as much as he was there to please her. “God, I love you” he moaned.

Looking up at him again as she bobbed her head up and down, she smiled as he opened his eyes briefly, watching her in disbelief as he took in the scene before him. While it may not have been for this room in particular, sex inside the school building had been every teenage boy’s fantasy, and she was so excited to be able to fulfil his tonight. He squeezed his eyes tightly closed again, releasing a moan as she moved her lips slowly, using her teeth to scrape ever so lightly against his sensitive skin. He tugged on her ponytail, warning her when the words failed him, that he was close. Increasing her efforts, Amy incorporated her hands into her movements, relishing in the shiver that raced down her spine as his hand gripped her hair tighter and his groans grew louder. Flattening her tongue against his underside again, she sucked harder, and pushed him over the edge.

Breathless, Jake dropped to the nearest chair as Amy released him, running a hand over his face as he tried to regain his wits. “Holy fuck Ames, that was incredible.”

She smiled in response, using his new position to her advantage as she straddled his hips, throwing her arms around his neck as she leant forward to kiss her husband. “I love you,” she whispered in his ear as they parted.

“So much.” he responded, one hand gripping her waist as the other moved to lift her dress up higher. The tights. Damn it, she forgot she was wearing tights tonight. Quickly, she lifted herself back up off Jake’s lap, bracing her legs on either side of him as his thumbs gripped onto the offending material and pushed them downwards. She scooted backwards until they pooled at her feet, kicking them over towards his jeans that lay forgotten on the floor - quick to move back towards him so that he could return the favour.

He leaned forward, capturing her lips in his as they moved together, tightly holding onto each other as they kissed in unison. His hands wandered again, moving to push her breasts outside of their cups as he ran his thumbs over them, capturing her nipples between his thumb and forefinger and squeezing gently as his kisses deepened. Lowering his right hand to her waist, he paused for a moment before heading further south, cupping her through her underwear as she let out a moan, breaking the kiss as she buries her head into his neck.

“So wet, babe.” he mumbles, shifting his head to the side so that Amy can reach the spot behind his ear that drives him crazy. He pushes her backwards after, kissing her lips softly before beginning a trail down her cheek, absorbing her soft moans against his skin as his fingers push her underwear to the side and begin exploring. 

She loves how he touches her there - hell, she loves how he touches her anywhere - but his long fingers held a certain skill that never failed to get her off. And on a night like tonight, it wasn’t going to take long. She shifts her body slightly, changing the angle as his thumb brushes against her clit and he dips one finger inside. Moaning softly into his ear, Amy tightens her grip around his neck, whispering nonsensical words of encouragement as he begins to move his hand, rubbing her clit in a circular motion and adding another finger to the one deep inside. She gyrates her hips in response, working with him as he drops hot kisses to her neck and speeds up his movements, scraping his teeth against her skin just hard enough to leave a mark, and in her aroused state she briefly feels thankful for the high collar on her sergeant’s uniform.

He whispers how much he loves her into her ear, and it is this combination of his words and his fingers that brings her to climax, clamping her mouth against his neck as she lets out an appreciative moan and her body gyrates against him. His hand stays in place for a moment longer, softly moving to work her down as she struggles for breath on his lap. “Oh my god, Jake.”

A smug smile briefly crosses his face before she kisses it off. “That was …”

He nods, running his hands up and down her sides, hands gripping onto her dress that now sat rucked up around her waist. His hair, already in need of a cut, had dropped onto his forehead, and she reached up to brush it away as she leaned in for another kiss, shifting her hips as she moves and smiling into his mouth as she finds him hard again.

Without warning, he tightens his arms around her waist, lifting them both from the seat as she lets out a startled gasp. Moving them forward until her ass rested on the table in front of them, she meets his gaze and feels a frisson of excitement at the arousal she finds in his eyes. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she grips onto his member with one hand and guides him towards her before freezing.

The head of his cock was at her entrance, and the sudden halt in movement caused Jake to groan in anticipation. His eyes lifted in surprise when Amy lifted her free hand quickly, dropping a hand over his mouth in a silent command for silence as they sat together. 

There was somebody in the hallway, she could hear their footsteps approaching. And here they were, next to naked in an administration office with a smashed front window, seconds away from sex.

It was a couple, she could tell from their soft voices, and she buried her head into Jake’s neck in an effort to conceal herself. _Maybe they won’t notice the window?_ His grip around her waist tightened as the voices got louder, and she silently begged to all the higher powers that this mystery couple, just like them, were just looking for some time alone. 

The voices rounded a corner, moving away from the office, and their footsteps faded. Relief flooded through her system, raising her head to match Jake’s smile with her own as they both sighed with happiness. Moving her hand from his mouth, she kissed him, increasing the intensity as they both came to the realisation that they’d just had a near miss, and this was going to have to be quick. Gripping his dick again, Amy shifted her hips slightly and moaned as he entered her in one smooth stroke.

They moved together, hands exploring everywhere as Jake sped up his thrusts. He dropped his head to her neck, biting her there softly as he shifted his grip on her waist, moving to her lower back and gripping her ass as the table beneath them began to groan in protest. Briefly, Amy opened her eyes, focusing on a faded poster on the wall with the tagline “Give a hoot, read a book!’ before shutting her eyes again as the sensations swept over her. He continued to thrust in and out, moaning softly as she moved her hands to his back, digging her nails softly into his skin as the friction pushed her closer and closer to climax. She whispered his name, over and over.

He lifted her off the table slightly, fingers digging in to her ass and changing the angle of his thrusts, hitting that spot deep inside her with every movement. She began to shake, words failing her as the feeling took over, and with one more gasp of breath she let go, gripping onto her husband as the orgasm overtook her senses.

His movements grew quicker, taking on an erratic pace as Jake chased his own climax. Still riding her high, Amy tightened her legs around his waist and whispered in his ear, “I love you, Jake” and with a groan he thrust hard into her, calling out her name as he came.

They sat together for a long moment, a sweaty mess as they each tried to catch their breath. Showering his face with kisses, Amy swept the hair off Jake’s forehead again and smiled up at him as his eyes began to focus again. He leans down to kiss her again, softer now, and pulls away from her so that they can return to their previous state of dress.

Watching him do up his fly as she buttons up her dress, Amy catches his eye and reaches over for another kiss. “I love you, Jake Peralta.” she said with a smile as she rubs one hand against the back of his neck. “You’re a good man, and I’m so proud to be your wife.”

His eyes soften as he takes in what she said, resting his hands at their rightful place on her waist as he blushes. “I love you too, Ames. I love that I’m your husband, and I’m so glad that we’re here tonight.” He winks cheekily, before continuing. “Even if I can’t get rid of the tattler rumour, this will still be one of my all-time favourite high school memories.” Now it’s her turn to blush.

Reaching over to grab his record from the desk (there was no way she was forgetting _that_ ), Amy adjusted the collar on Jake’s sweatshirt before taking his offered hand in hers. It was time to get back to the task at hand, and prove her husband’s innocence.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are my favourite way to get through the day :)


End file.
